The Kingdom Keepers: You Decide
by DontheSun
Summary: Florida, where the city meets the wilderness and for Disney fans, where mystery meets magic. With the original 5 Kingdom keepers busy hard at work, it's up to new ones to protect Disney.
1. Chapter 1

The Kingdom Keepers: You Decide

The full summary is really: Florida, where the city meets the wilderness, and for Disney fans, where mystery meets magic. Nothing is more true for the selected DHI's, or the Kingdom Keepers who have a bigger responsibility than just remembering when to return to to use their FastPass. They have to constantly keep the forces of Disney's most villainous characters at bay. With the original 5 Kingdom keepers busy hard at work, it's up to the new ones to protect Disney.

A/N: This is a story a bunch of my friends and I have come up with please review to tell us what you think! :)

Chapter 1

Jet's alarm clock rang throughout his room, as he angrily tried to turn it off. He smashed the clock multiple times before it actually turned off. 5:30. He set his alarm on to wake up for school. On a Saturday. He covered his face with hands frustrated with himself, when he remembered that he was going to Disney world. That surely cheered him up. He quickly got dressed and ran downstairs for breakfast when he saw Alice standing there, helping his mother set the table. She had long blond hair, and glistening blue eyes. Her whimsical features always reminded him of Alice from the cartoon, and with the black headband in her hair she looked the part.  
"Morning!" he called.

Alice smiled widely at him like a cat. "Good morrow, friend!" she called, waving her hand at him casually. That sort of language was common for her, unlike most other teens.  
She adjusted her headband and tilted her head to the side. "You ready for the parks?" Her voice and language seemed more casual then. "I'm so excited, I feel like I'm gonna die." Then she reached out and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him along behind her. "Come on, walk faster, slow poke."

"Okay, okay I'm coming!" he said as he was being dragged outside of the house sideways, with a piece of toast still lodged in his mouth.  
"Bye mom!", he yelled. It was muffled because of the toast.  
"Bye you two, don't forget to wear sunblock!" she called back. They unanimously answered, "We know, we know!".

Alice walked beside him, still gripping his arm tightly. "So," she said, walking a good five steps ahead of him. "Have you heard about that DHI program?"  
She glanced back at him and shot a smile. "I heard they want fresh faces," she said then twisted her mouth to the side as she looked him over. "However, you look fresh out of bed."

Jet looked up thinking he would see himself, and felt his hair for any "Poofs" on his head. He brushed it down with his hand and took out a granola bar from his Disney world backpack.

"Well if i would have known that you were gonna be there so early i would've woken up earlier!" he said exasperatedly. His jaw hurt from the obviously stale bar he was eating.  
"Yeah, that DHI thing, the last kids that went into had to do all this crazy stuff. You think we could handle it? And it wouldn't be just us two right?"

Alice laughed at him and let go of his arm to reach into her pockets. "That's what I heard…" she said. I wonder how many kids will sign up for it. Or how many they'll take."  
She stopped and stared forward at the sidewalk blankly. "Wait, Jet, where are we going?" A light laugh escaped from her lips. "Shouldn't we be taking a bus or something?"

"shoot" he screamed. "we've been walking in the wrong direction!". Jet lived exactly 15.32 miles from Disney world, and walking would take longer than their attention spans could handle. They made it to the bus stop, and passing his house, they both got a weird look from Jet's mother who was watering the flowers. They arrived just in time to catch the last morning bus, "the other ones wouldn't arrive until 12:30 and seeing as how it was only 7:30 it would be a very long wait. They arrived at the park before the gates opened and being season pass holders and long time Disney Fanatics they avoided the crowded line to buy tickets.

Alice looked around, her eyes gleaming. It was only the twenty-third time she had been there that year but she was still thrilled. "Where do you want to go first?" she asked, looking around like a little girl in a candy shop.  
The crowds passed by them, some of them shooting annoyed glances. Alice was too distracted and filled with wonder to notice the fact that they were blocking Main Street traffic by standing directly in the middle of the street.

"Let's go to space mountain!" Jet said excitedly, they both quickly started out towards the coned shaped mountain, without noticing that they were being followed. They got in line and just before they were about to enter the queue that led to the interior of the ride, they were asked to get out and follow four men dressed in Dapper Dan costumes. Dapper Dan was a long honored tradition in the Magic Kingdom and neither of them had thought twice about them walking around the park. They entered through a door marked "Cast Members Only" door. It was a large room, almost as if they were going to film a movie or a show. They were led to a room in the back lined with green walls and a particular cast member with white hair, and brilliant blue eyes; on his name tag was inscribed with black lettering: WAYNE

Alice elbowed Jet in the arm. "Psst!" she whispered, gripping his arm tightly. "What's going on? Are we in trouble?"

"Ssh! Just don't look suspicious ok? We can handle this"

Wayne grinned and started to raise from his seat in the middle of the room. He came closer and examined them carefully. The two kids just stood there, Alice as nervous as could be and Jet had a placid face, though his attention was on the immense green walls around him. He glimpsed around and saw, to the right of where Wayne had been sitting, hangers full of suits, with various pressure points on it, in various sizes.  
"No way!", Jet said excitedly, not realizing that he actually said it aloud.  
"Yes, Jet", Jake flinched at the sound of his name being used by the old man with white hair, how did he know his name  
"You two have been selected", continued Wayne, "To be some of our new DHI's"  
Alice's reaction was pure joy and excitement, Jet's was utter shock and confusion.

After Alice's short episode of jumping up and down and waving her arms and squealing, she stopped and her face drew a blank as her epiphany hit her. She hadn't even auditioned and yet there they were, about to just jump in. Just that morning they had talked about auditioning; had someone overheard them? They were just outside of Jet's house, miles away from Disney property. Why was this happening?  
"Wait– who are you? Why are we auditioning? I'm totally lost," Alice said, looking around with innocent eyes and her hands clasped onto Jet's arm. "Is this a joke?"

Brian was busy acting out all these poses for the Imagineers when he noticed two more people being brought it by Wayne.

Alice glanced over at Brian and pursed her lips uncomfortably, trying to meet eyes with him, to get some sort of signal from him that this wasn't just some sort of trick. She seemed terribly afraid of everything going on around her.

All of a sudden another person was being dragged in. It was a girl around the ages of all three teens in the room. She looked around as she stood next to a Dapper Dan herself.. All of a sudden she shouted in a sassy tone, "Will anyone CARE to explain what in the world I am doing here?"  
Wayne looked up and smiled, "Hello Katherine."  
The girl shuddered for she hated being called Katherine.."It's Kat by the way.. So who in the world are you?"

The old man pointed to the dark lettering on his badge where his name was and smiled at them as he said, "My name is Wayne Kresky."  
Alice unglued herself from Jet's arm and turned to look at Katt. "So you're as confused as I am?" she asked, her eyes dancing with worry. "I'm so lost, I don't even know what we're doing here."  
Wayne just watched them, feeling as if his commentary was unnecessary at them moment, just studying how they all reacted with each other.

Kat starts to stare around.. She looks at Alice Jet and Brian.. "And you are??"  
They all say there name back. Kat then says, "Well I'm Kat."  
Then she stares at Wayne.. she gives him a curious look. Then finally decides starting to get impatient, "Will you like say something! I have been dragged away and I don't even know where I am!"  
Wayne looks at Kat curiously then at everyone else, almost as if saying in his head I knew it.  
Finally Wayne speaks, "Kat you come almost every weekend, sometimes you ride, sometimes you sit and read, and sometimes you explore, I think the Kingdom will get along fine without you for one day. Yes I know who you all are and all your trips to Walt Disney World."  
Kat stares flabbergasted.. Then finally starts to say something, then decides against it. Then once again she starts to speak with her sassy tone back, "Old creeper much?"  
She then looks over at Alice being the other girl. She sees confusion but kindness in her face… Kat then gets up and starts to walk around.. "So old man are you going to tell me what's going on, or should I leave." Though she threatened to leave, Wayne knew she wouldn't. He could see her curiosity in her and all the other teens, he knew he was beginning his choices well.

"Katherine," Wayne used her full name again, not exactly ready to start calling any of them by nicknames. "We have been studying several of you as possibilities for our Daylight Holographic Imaging program, and you were one of those who were chosen. This is one of the easiest ways to contact you, we hope you don't mind," he said, keeping a completely straight face.  
"So… you're saying that we never actually needed to audition? You guys were studying us, waiting for us to show up… You based the auditions off of what you saw in us when we visited the parks?" Alice asked him, slowly catching on. "And now you're asking us if… we want to participate?"

Brian caught Alice trying to make eye contact with him. He responded with a ' The same thing happened to me' look.

Alice opened her mouth again, this time not to Wayne, but to Brian. "And you," she called out to him in concern. "How long have you been here?" she asked, dragging him into the conversation along with the rest of them.

Alice looked off into the distance thoughtfully, crossing her arms as she got lost in space. She snapped back to reality suddenly, her head shifting back to look at Brian. "Do you come here to the parks a lot?" she asked him, then looked him in the eye again and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. " I just… I don't think I understand how Mr. Kresky could have known which of us to study.. I mean. Thousands of kids visit the parks every day. Why us?"

"I come here often. Maybe he looked who visited the parks the most and chose them. Then he had people spy on us and see if we ft the criteria." Brian said.

Kat looked down at her old converse shoes. She came almost everyday for a long time. She began to wonder if this was why, but something was lingering in the back of her mind. Was it because of something else. Did they somehow know that she sometimes went off where she wasn't suppose to, sometimes for a quiet place to think, write or read or sometimes for an adventure? She began to wonder if any of the other people here did that.

Alice bit her lip. "Well, I go every weekend with Jet," she said. We always go together. Always." She thought about all the times they had entertained the crowds with their spectacular Disney knowledge, or helped out any of the lost guests. She was like the guide they never hired. Had they been watching her then?

Kat didn't want to say how many times she went to Disney, for she knew it was too often. It was this place though, it lightened her moods and gave her what she needed to think. Even if it was every weekend and almost everyday after school, plus those summers day after day. Some people thought it would get boring, but if they knew what she had seen..

Then all of a sudden Kat snaps back up.."You called me Katherine again old man."  
Then just as suddenly, her anger was gone and she listened to what Brian, jet, and Alice were going to say.

Then Kat began to think.. Jet and Alice knew each other, isn't that strange that they would "chose" two people who knew each other. She didn't know how this was going to work now..

"And what about you? Jake i believe?" Said Wayne, his attention now on Jet.  
"For someone with your kind of excitement and enthusiasm that i see around the parks, you're being very quiet", he finished.  
"What? Oh sorry", he replied. He was still in a state of shock.  
"I've heard about the Kingdom Keepers, and I've seen them around the park as hosts, but I never thought that I would be one. I mean, I made fun of Alice for even mentioning it this morning, i thought she was crazy!". He glanced over at his friend and noticed that she was still in amazement.  
"Am I the only one who can't believe this is happening?" he yelled.

Alice grabbed Jet's arm again, this time with a softer and more nurturing nature. "Jet," she said softly. "Jet, calm down." She looked over at Wayne and then at Kat and Brian, then back at Jet again. "Well, unless you and I have developed a case of schizophrenia, yes, this is happening." she said.  
"But honestly, Wayne?– I mean," she swallowed, noticing her error in manners. "Mr. Kresky," she corrected herself. "I don't understand why you picked us of all people."

"I dunno," Brian replied, "Five, ten.. maybe fifteen minutes."

Kat was unsure what to think of Wayne, Jet, Alice, and Brian. She liked Alice but she was unsure of how she would get along with the rest. Kat liked Alice for seeming somewhat quiet but nice and especially calm. Kat was normally the one who would throw herself out there to talk.. but now she was unsure. Kat was always sure of stuff, because she always would get away and think, mostly in Disney World. But now, she just couldn't walk out and think, and this confused her.  
She went back to staring at her shoes, then she looked up and around and saw a chair. She went and sat down. Then totally ignoring everyone else… she began to play what looked like she was trying to play an invisible piano. It relaxed her, then she stared up again to see them all staring into space.. She knew she wasn't alone in her thoughts…  
Kat looked up again, thinking about what Alice just said… "Will someone just finally answer our freaking questions." She now stared directly at Wayne, Kat knew that when she wanted something, she would somehow find a way to get it, and answers was something she would find a way to get.

"I've got it!" yelled Jet. "This isn't happening! I probably hit my head on Space mountain during one of the turns and now I'm having some crazy dream! okay, I'm okay now, we can continue". Everyone looked at Jet as if he was crazy and Alice stepped back from him in case he had a fit.  
"Dude, this is for real.", Brian said after finally realizing what was going on.

Kat looked up, "That's the thing though. I have no idea what is "for real". Then she burst out laughing, a trait that often happened out of no where. They all stared at her.. She spoke, "Sorry I just think its funny how we are all like oh em gee.. but I have no idea what we are Oh em geeing about"  
Then she looked up…almost daring them to tell her what was going on.

Alice raised her hands in defeat. "Jet, Jet, stop." she said, then lowering her arms to her side. "You're freaking me out. Just stop, please. I mean, things weren't this bad when I fell down the rabbit hole," she said, starting to blabber about "the Wonderland experience."  
"Shouldn't we be happy that we even got the opportunity to be DHIs?" she asked them all openly as she crossed her arms across her waist as if she was hugging herself and leaned against the edge of a desk across from Jet. "I mean, sure, I'm just as surprised as the rest of you. But, maybe we should stop questioning it. This is a huge opportunity."

Kat stares at Alice.. "Well what do you expect from me? I don't even know what this DHI thing is anyway. I only heard of it once but I wasn't really paying attention."  
Kat then looks at Alice again.. the rabbit hole experience.. Kat shrugs it off dieing to get away and maybe think or play piano..  
Then she looks up again.

"Fine, what do we have to do?" he asked, finally admitting what was happening. The other kids in the room were friendly and he knew that this wasn't a bad thing, just an unbelievable one.

Wayne jumped in, "I'm sure you've all heard the saying, seeing is believing, yes?". All the kids shook their heads.  
"Well, the group of Disney Villains, the Overtakers, are using this tactic. If you don't believe, you won't see them. Which is why we have kids help us. Nothing is more powerful than the imagination, as the narrator in fantasmic puts it." The kids stared blankly. "The reason I bring this up" he continued, looking at Jet,"Is because you need to believe, and fast, we don't have much time, we need to get you suited up and filmed", he finished.

Alice's eyes glimmered when he said "suited up."  
"Ooh," she said, bouncing off of the desk immediately and raising her hands in excitement, about to the level of her head. "Like, costumes?" she asked, suddenly dropping the cool, casual attitude.

"Yo, Wayne, can I be done yet? I'm starting to get a rash wearing this suit." Brian said.  
"Fine. Go change back into your clothes. We have enough information for your DHI. Who's next?" Wayne replied.  
Brian sighed in relief.

Kat stares still.  
Kat had stood back up and had her hands on her hips. Though she seemed moody and sassy like, Kat knew that she shouldn't act like this. It wasn't her to just get mad like this. Oh well she thought. If this is really important they will get to know the real me.  
In reality, Kat was excited. It was a new adventure, like the ones in her songs. Then she moved towards the group again and looked at Wayne. "So tell me what to do old guy." Though it sounded rude she said it in a friendly manner that wasn't. Wayne recognized this as the girl he had been watching. He stared at her and smiled… that was her.. saying, sure I'll be next..

Next up was Jet and Alice. Alice was doing various poses as if she was going out for a vogue shoot. Little did she know that she would gesturing and pointing, not bending and snapping. They finished quickly and all the kids were in the clothes that they had originally been in when they walked, were dragged rather, in. "One last thing" Wayne said. You need to work together as a collective group, no one gets left behind, you will become a family, Ohana, that means family.."  
"And family means nobody gets left behind" Jet said, jumping in. The other kids looked at him, but he didn't notice.  
"Right" Wayne replied with a smile. Then there was a puff of smoke, and Wayne was gone. The kids were amazed.  
"Trap door", Brian said.  
"No, Real, we need to start believing, now" Jet replied.  
They all looked at him with agreement slapped across their faces.  
"Let's do this" Alice said.

"Do what? We haven't been told a thing except we have to work together." Brian said.

Alice paused. "Wait. But, what exactly are we doing?" she asked. "All we're doing is signing up to be DHI's," a little bit of laughter slipped out. "It's not like we're gonna be.. I mean.." she lost the term she was going to use to make her statement comical. "What do you guys think we're getting ourselves into?"

Kat looked up. Jet had just quoted lilo and stitch.. Maybe this would work out.  
Kat looked up again.. "So what now?" do we pass out our phone numbers and addresses? I mean what else do we need to do besides pose? And.. Why in the world would we need to work together and get to know each other?"

"I dunno, but it couldn't hurt to get to know each other." Brian said.  
"Well you can normally find me in MK or AK.. but here's my number and address."

"Well, um," Alice looked around a bit pensively at the others. "Sure, cool, I can do this, I guess." she said and pulled out a scrap of paper." She scribbled something on it, tore it into equal parts for the others and handed them around. "That's my number, you can call me anytime." she said.  
"You'll usually find me at Epcot or Magic Kingdom. On weekdays, if I'm not here, I'm at the park somewhere," she said. "Call me and I'll give you my email and address then, I don't have enough paper for all that."

"Okay," Brian said, writing down Kat's number and address and taking the paper Alice had handed out. "Here's mine." said he, showing the others his information. "I hang at Epcot on Fridays and Saturdays. Occasionally Hollywood Studios."

"Maybe we should all get together sometime," Alice said, happy to see everyone participating eagerly. "Like, maybe the day after tomorrow? I'm free then. And what day is it, oh, right it's Friday. Three day weekend." She titled her head to the side in thought. "Sunday afternoon? At the frozen yogurt place by the park?" she suggested.

Kat asks, "What time?"

"Hmm, um… one o clock? We can get some lunch," Alice said.

Kat looks at all them once more, "I might be a little late." Kat turns around and walks out the door, shouting behind her, "See you then," and then,"Call"

Alice watched her go, shocked at her sudden exit, then smiled and said, "See you later," she called, waving good-bye.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed! Please review! If there are any mistakes let me now, most of them will likely be from when I uploaded it though.. :P


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second chapter... pretty much the same A/N from the first chapter though :P

Disclaimer: I forgot one in the first chapter.. But yeah... I don't own anything, everything but the idea belong to Mr. Pearson and Disney.

Chapter 2

Kat was sitting in her room playing her grand piano. She was playing a piece of her own invention, since she plays piano by ear. In this song she was trying to relay her confusion. At the same time she was thinking. Kat was trying to think back to everyday she had every been at Disney. She was trying to think of the magic it gives her. For some reason this morning Kat couldn't do it, she just couldn't figure out what was "actually" going on in WDW.. she knew something was up. She really didn't want to go to Disney today. When ever she would go she normally liked to be alone, Disney was that magical place that helped her think, and going today she was going to have to think with others. She wasn't sure how it was going to go, and being unsure made her anxious. She was also excited but anxiety was clouding her mind. At 10:30am Kat decided that she might as well head out. Standing up from her piano she walked downstairs and out the front door and started walking to the nearest bus station.

On Sunday morning, Brian woke up around 12 o'clock. He took a quick shower, got dressed, brushed his teeth, and then hopped onto his bike. Luckily, there was minimal traffic and he arrived at the frozen yogurt stand about ten minutes before one. He took a seat and waited. This time allowed him to think. He had no idea of what he was getting into. Did he really want to go through with it? He wasn't sure. He sighed and began listening to his iPod.

Alice walked towards the bus stop to get to the frozen yogurt place. Now that she wasn't going to the park, she wasn't covered in Disney parks clothes; she wore a grey shirt with "Drink me" across the top, with a black pleated skirt, black tights, and her black Mary Janes. She adjusted the black bow in her hair and stepped onto the bus. It was crowded and all the seat's were taken, so she had to hold on to one of the material loops hanging from an overhead bar. As the bus drifted off into the street, she drifted off as well.  
Thoughts of the other DHI's she had met the other day ran through her mind like a play by play. She felt as if whatever it was that they wanted to know had slipped right by her, and she hated it. The scene replayed itself over and over in her mind as she tried to retrace whatever it was she had missed, but she just couldn't grasp it, so she focused on the other DHI's.  
There was Kat: she seemed like a very friendly girl, and she seemed to get exactly what she wanted when she wanted it. She also remembered something about her reading in the parks, and Alice liked that. She was a big reader herself, so she admired her for reading like that in the parks. It gave her some confidence to know she wasn't the only one who did it.  
There was also Brian: he seemed like a cool guy. He seemed to like Disney, or else why would Wayne have picked him? She couldn't tell too much about him yet, but she hoped their meeting would fix that.  
And then there was Jet: her best friend. Nothing about Jet she needed to review. She knew him like the back of her hand. But, his attitude at the beginning of the whole confrontation was a bit weird. Jet wasn't like that; she sensed a change in him.  
Her mind snapped back from the meeting when the bus jerked to a stop and she spilled forward towards the dashboard. She clung to a support bar and caught herself before running face-first into the windshield, regained herself, and stepped calmly out of the bus as if nothing had happened. The frozen yogurt place was just across the street.

Jet was laying on his bed trying to work things out in his mind. Who were these other kids, and why were they chosen. Surely it wasn't just because they were Disney Fanatics. There were plenty of other people as well just like them. He looked down at his watch. It was time to meet them, but he still had more to decipher. Wayne, the DHI program. And how did his mom know before he got home? He didn't have time to find all the answers, not right away. He got up and started towards the meeting place. They had a lot to talk about.''

Alice stepped into the yogurt place and the bell hanging at the top jingled. Her eyes scanned the room for any familiar faces-- There! It was Brian, he had gotten there a bit early as well. She smiled at Brian and pulled out the seat across him, sitting down and crossing her legs casually. "Glad to see you made it."

"Same here. I was starting to get lonely." Brian said jokingly.

Alice laughed lightly. "Well, then I'm glad I got here in time," she played along. "Has anyone else showed up yet?"

"Nope." Brian replied. He checked his watch. "It's still a little early though. They should be here soon."

Jet was next to walk in and with and apprehensive face he sat down next to Alice, his best friend.  
"So I was thinking, who do you think is the best with computers, and knowledge? I think we should research this thing before we jump into this blindfolded, I still don't understand why he said we need to work together the only information i got was that we were hosts leading guests on tours, but I think there is more to this" he finished.

"This is Disney we're talking about. There's always more to it." Brian said.

Alice chuckled. "Well hello to you too, Jet." she grinned at him to let him know she was just teasing him. "I'm not bad with computers, but maybe not the best either. And, I know loads about the parks." After Brian spoke she smiled and nodded. "There's always something behind whatever Disney's up to," she agreed.

"I'm rather computer savvy, if I do say so myself." Brian said, leaning back in his chair, arms behind his head.

"You sound more confident than I do, so I'm going to say you're better than I am." she said, smiling at Brian. "By the way, does anyone here, like, actually want a yogurt? It's on me," she said, trying her best to be friendly. It was actually the last of her money, but whatever.

"Don't trouble yourself, I'll get my own. I insist." Brian said.

"No, no," Alice insisted. "Please, let me." If this was a war of manners (be it all in her head or not) she wanted to win. And not just to be nice, being nice to other people was what made her happiest. She was only happy when everyone else was happy.

"Okay. It's your money." Brian said.

"What do you want?" she asked as she stepped up to the yogurt line, gazing over through the glass at all the toppings. "Go ahead and order, I'll catch up," she said. Her mind was somewhere else, distracted by all the toppings. She almost seemed overwhelmed.

"She loves doing this kind of stuff, other wise she'd pout if you didn't let her, trust me many years experience with her." Jet said to Brian jokingly. "Alice, can i have Mango please?" he asked nicely. "Does everyone else know about the meeting?" He asked Brian.

"You mean by everyone else, Kat? She should. Probably just traffic. Its only a little after one." Brian said, "I'll have a mint one, please."

Alice smiled at the two boys and nodded. She ordered the regular tart flavor for herself, then the mango and mint for Jet and Brian. "Here you go," she said smiling as she sat down at the table, sliding the yogurt cups across the table at them. "So, let's chat. Has anyone looked into this DHI stuff?"

Katt was late.. she knew she would be. She was walking through the entrance of the park. She still had to get to the yogart stand but she wasn't worried.  
Finally Kat got there.. it was a little after one. As she walked up she saw them all sitting there eating yogurt.  
"hey guys, sorry i'm late.. i. i got held up." Kat said.

Alice turned and smiled, happy to see someone else joining them. "That's alright," she said, her eyes gleaming at her. "You wanna yogurt? I'm buying." With that, she notioned towards the other yogurt cups on the table.

"Thanks." Brian said. "I looked up what it meant. Apparently its some sort of daylight hologram. Normal holograms only work in dark rooms. Disney must have figured out how to project images in daylight." Brian said.

Kat looks at stand, "Nah I'm good thanks anyways. So what did i miss so far?"

"Nothing. We were just about to start talking about all this stuff thats going on." Brian said.

"So," Alice said, then swallowed her yogurt. "We're gonna be like guides for the park that run all day and into the evening. Wayne was making such a big deal about it. Why did he have to like.. stalk us... if all we're gonna be is guides

"My guess is," Brian said, eating some of the yogurt, "that he has bigger plans for us."

"Yeah" said Jet, working on subduing his brain freeze. "But us three", Gesturing himself, as well as Alice and Brian, "Have decided that there is more to this, why would we have to work as a team if we were just Daylight Holograms?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess there might be more." Kat pauses thinking of the strange guy who she had only met friday. Hey, do any of you no if we Will still be able to come in the park once were guides?"  
Kat stares around looking for nothing but something at the same time. She felt like she was being watched. She didn't know why. [There wasn't much to her. Today she had the same converse on, with tight jean shorts, and a tight tank top that had a coke can on it.] She had the feeling a few times when she would be sitting on a bench or at a cafe reading, or even by some flowers in the parks, but she never thought anything of it. Now she was sure Wayne or one of the Dapper Dans was watching. She didn't want to creep the rest out so she keeps it to herself.. She again looks up.  
"So what exactly are we going to do if we think there is something more."

"But what would more even be? What are we gonna do as holograms?" Alice smashed the base of her palm up against her forehead in frustration. "I don't get it." She took a bite of the yogurt again, like maybe that would calm her down. "I don't know. We're just going to have to talk to Wayne about it. He's pulling us into this. He owes us an explanation."

'I guess we learn as we go" Jet said. "Right now it's the only thing we can do, we are taking shots in the dark" he finished.

"How many more days until the guides are set up?" Alice asked. "I think Wayne got a hold of my mom somehow, too. Which... kind of freaks me out."

"Disney is scary fast at doing things, and doing things right" Jet commented. "Does anybody have the time?"

Kat pulls out her phone, "it's a quarter to 2.."

" Its weird, I have never met Wayne, most of the cast and crew members that wonder around I know now from... coming alot."

Katt stares out again. She was thinking and she was thinking hard. She was trying to find him, for she was certain the old guy was out there, but she didn't want the others to notice. Kat decided that every now and then she would fidget and then look around quickly.

"This is pretty creepy." Brian said.  
__________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry for the short-ish chapter I'm posting all 14 that we've done on here and I'm trying to seperate them good... Please Review! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Pretty much the same A/N from the first chapter :P

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything but the idea belong to Mr. Pearson and Disney.

Chapter 3

The four kids continued talking about what had happened and what was going to be happening, neither of them had any idea, When Alice remembered:

"My mom said something about the huge scholarship money we get if we sign up for this. She really wants me to do it. Then she told me, 'Wayne told me all about it. You should totally do it.'" Alice sighed. "Then she told me they were running a test tonight. That they were turning the server on for a test program."

I say we meet at the park soon to find him." he said, "Does everyone have passes?" Jet asked.

"Yep. Got mine in my pocket." Brian said.

"Ditto," Alice said, wiping the rim of her yogurt cup with the napkin to keep it from running onto the table. She was too focused on the yogurt to look up at them.

"yea." replied kat.

"So as soon as we finish here, we'll go over." Brian said.

Alice nodded at him. "I really want to know how the test goes tonight. Whatever, it's out of our hands. I guess the most we can do," Alice took another bite of yogurt, then covered her mouth and signalled the 'one minute, i need to swallow first' motion. "Is just wait it out and talk to Wayne-- if we can find him."

"Yea i guess your right." said Kat

"Agreed." Brian said.

"Should we hit the parks tonight, or should we just head for there tomorrow?" Alice asked. "I'm up for anything. We can just hitch a ride on a couple of buses, I know my way around."

"Whatever is fine with me." Brian said, finishing his yogurt.

"I could go tonight, if that's cool with you," she said, stirring her yogurt around. "I kinda like this, you know. It's really exciting. And, we've all got to stick together. It's thrilling," she smiled up at everyone else around the table. "I don't know I just get this funny feeling."

"What do you mean?" Brian said.

"It's just something about the way he drew us all together.." Alice said, resting the side of her head in her palm and pushing her yogurt away from her, as if to say she was done. "We all have so much in common, and everyone here is so nice. I like it. I feel like this is the beginning of something good." Then, she sighed and looked away from her friends at the table. "Or else something terrible."

"Maybe both. We won't know sitting around here." Brian said.

"You have an excellent point," Alice said and stood up to take her yogurt to the trash. "Shall we go?" she asked, reaching for her yogurt.

We shall." Brian said, throwing out his yogurt.

Alice threw out her yogurt then started for the door. "Magic Kingdom right?"

"It's a good place to start," Brian replied.

Alice wandered out and made her way to the bus stop with the others. When they got on the bus, it was much less crowded and they all managed to get seats together. It got quiet as the bus rolled along the pavement. "So... Brian. Tell me about yourself," she said, trying to stay open and friendly, unlike she normally would have been.

"Like what?" Brian asked.

"I don't know. You have any hobbies?" she asked.

"Playing video games and messing with my computer." Brian said.

"That's cool. I like video games. Kingdom Hearts and Professor Layton and stuff is really all though. Occasionally I'll play Halo or something though. Anyways, video games are cool," she said. "You must be pretty smart then, if you're into messing with your computer."

"I love Kingdom Hearts! That and Call of Duty." Brian said. "I guess I know computers well. I know people who are better though. I know a guy who can hack into a computer mainframe in seconds, but I choose to use my powers for good." Brian said jokingly.

Alice laughed. "That's awesome. I can't do anything like that, but I'm good with computer graphics. I'm an artist," she said smiling widely at him. "Or, at least, I want to be one."

"Same here. What program do you use? I use GIMP." Brian said.

"GIMP, or photobucket, mostly Corel. There was a Corel program that came with my tablet, it creates textures of different materials. It's really fun." she said smiling.

"You got a tablet! LUCKY! My sister got one for school, but she never lets me use it." Brian said

She laughed a little bit. "That's terrible-- to be deprived of a tablet, I mean," she said. The bus pulled to a stop outside the ticket booths for Magic Kingdom. "Oh, this is our place!" she said and sprung out of her seat, her hair flying after her.

Brian casually walked out of the bus behind Alice.

They slipped through the gates with ease then drifted in and out of the afternoon crowds. Almost 3 o clock in the afternoon, and the crowds were starting to die down. Some of the younger kids were getting tired and they had to go home by then. "I don't know where to start," she said, looking around at Main Street as she strolled through. Then she looked over her shoulder at Brian. "The park is so big... Any ideas?"

"We should think of this methodically. We're looking for Wayne, right? We should go somewhere Cast Members would be, specifically the Imagineers." Brian said. "Maybe we should go to some place we're not supposed to be, like the utilidoors."

Her face fell; her biggest fear had come to get her, and it came faster than she expected. "You mean.. like, breaking the rules?"

"We're practically Cast Members ourselves! We're going to be DHIs, so being considered Cast Members is the next logical step. And if we get in trouble, we'll blame Wayne." Brian said.

Alice's eyes danced around nervously. "A-alright," she stuttered a bit. "I'm gonna have to trust you on this one. Do you know how to get into the Utilidors?" she asked, still seeming a bit nervous. Her head was rushing with the thoughts that followed Brian's plans and she suddenly felt it was appropriate to apologize for her behavior. "I'm sorry, I'm just.. I guess I'm just too much of a goody-two shoes?" she said as if she was guessing, embarrassed.

Suddenly, it just occurred to Brian that this plan wouldn't work well; if they were caught, the Wayne excuse might not work, and their passes to Disney would become null a void. "Actually, never mind the plan. Let's just look around." he said.

Suddenly, it just occurred to Brian that this plan wouldn't work well; if they were caught, the Wayne excuse might not work, and their passes to Disney would become null a void. "Actually, never mind the plan. Let's just look around." he said.

"Yep. Let's go." Brian said, heading off in the direction of Adventureland.

-time laps-

Alice was sitting on the edge of the statue's planter besides Jet at 4:53, just a little bit early. The two of them sat with a large soda between them, staring out at the crowds and talking quietly to each other as they waited.

Brian arrived back at the statue five minutes to five. "Find anything?" he asked.

Katt followed behind Brian. Alice chimed up, "I didn't find anything. Not even a trace. None of the cast member's would tell me anything about him, either." she said. Jet nodded in agreement. "Some of them were shocked we even knew Wayne, but none of them seemed to know him or anything about him for that matter," he said. "What about you two?" Alice asked Brian and Kat.

"Same. We asked around, but they either said they didn't know a Wayne or they made up some excuse to be somewhere else." Brian said.

Alice sighed and rested her head in the palms of her hands, disappointed. "Maybe if we wait until tomorrow after the test run, we'll find him here, discussing the results," she said. "You never know, maybe he isn't even here.

"Yeah. Maybe he's back where we acted out all the motions and stuff." Brian said. "You know, fine tuning the animations and whatnot before the test."

"That could very well be," she said then sipped on the large Sprite beside her leg. "But, should we really just go barging in there?" she asked in worry. "I don't really know what to do here in this situation."

"And you think I do? I'm in the same spot you are." Brian said.

She looked down, ashamed. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way," she said then looked up at him. "Maybe we should hit the road. I don't think we should really just go barging in there. Maybe we're rushing into this. Maybe Wayne will contact us," she tried to say hopefully. "After all, it's only been a couple of days. Maybe we're overreacting."

"Hey Alice" said Jet after a long silence. It wasn't like him to be so quiet, but Jet wanted answers, and it seemed to him that everyone was going in circles. But how could they help that, they had no idea what was going on. "We should be heading home, our parents are gonna freak if we don't get home, it's getting late".

"You're right," Alice said and nodded. "Sorry, Brian, Kat, I think we should get going. But, we can check back here again tomorrow. I'll call you tomorrow morning?" she said, standing up and gathering her things. They all said their goodbyes and then Alice and Jet started to head for the gates.

"They're nice!" Said Jet, considering that they had known each other for 3 days, it was almost all he could say. What he didn't know was that they would be getting closer, fast. "Ohana" still lingered in his heads, and he was curious if anyone else was thinking about what the old man had said. "Alice, What do you think Ohana really means? Why did he mention it?" he asked.

"I don't know. Because we're all about to become one great big Ohana?" she said, smirking a little at her lousy guess.

"But what does that mean?" Jet was exhausted mentally and physically. They passed the emporium when something caught his eye. Above the fire station there was a light in window. This didn't strike Jake was odd, but what did, was the silhouette of man pacing back and forth. Then it stopped directly in front of the window as if it was peering over and looking right into Jake's eyes. Then it got cold. A chill ran up and down Jet's spine, a feeling like no other. A combination of pure fear and cold. The light in the window went out, but the cold remained. Because it was off season at the Magic Kingdom the park was not filled, especially at the odd hour they were at, so no one really saw what was going on. His first instinct was to call Alice, but he couldn't utter anything, it was getting hard to breathe, he had to do something and fast. He thought of warm things, Hot coca, the Florida Keys, Hot soup, the cold went away and he could take a much needed breath of air. he turned around in time to see a dark hooded body slip behind a door.

Alice got some chills but was too distracted by everything surrounding her to focus on her, it didn't get to her because it didn't have her full attention. "Jet?" she asked, grasping his shoulder gently. "Are you alright? You choking? Did you swallow a fly?" she asked, her panic level slowly rising. She shivered a bit.

" I can't.... Did you see... Why didn't you...." He couldn't a clear coherent sentence out after the traumatizing event. Alice helped him up and he shook it off. Finally, after taking a couple of deep breathes, he asked," Didn't you feel that? I've never felt cold like that before, and this is Florida, that kinda thing doesn't happen here, at least not that suddenly". he glanced back up at the window. Dark. Whatever just happened, he knew one thing was certain, everything led back to Wayne. They needed to find him.

"Sure, it got a little bit cold. Just a breeze you know?" she asked, completely oblivious to the impending danger, but still trying to comfort him. "You still cold?" They slipped out of the exit gates and made their way through the sweaty crowds to the bus stop.

"I'm so exhausted" Jet said for the millionth time. The bus clock read 6:30. He had to be home by 6:30. His mom was not going to like this.

"I'm sorry, I'm tired too," she said, taking the window seat. She gazed outside. "My mom isn't even going to be home when I get there. She's got plans tonight, so I have like the whole night to myself until like some odd hour in the early morning." she sighed.

"Well we need to get some rest" he commented. Oblivious to Alice. "We have a long week ahead of us." Luckily for both kids the first bus stop was their stop, and they hurried off, excited to be home; or close to. First on the way home was Alice. "Night" said Jet earnestly, "See you later". They never said "Good-bye" always "See you later", because they always would. Close by was Jake's house, he walked in expecting the worst, but all he got was "Hi honey, how the park?". Maybe she forgot the time she had set, either way he was not going to remind her. when he finished to talking to his mom he headed upstairs and turned on his computer. Alice's AIM immediately popped up.

Alice was immediately on the computer when she got home. She had things to research, people to contact.  
She sent Jet an im:

UmfromUmbridge:[ Hey, you home? I'm looking up stuff on the DHI's and Wayne Kresky.

Jet read that AIM and responded:

GottaJet: Yeah just got home, what did you read? Anything interesting?

She typed away as quickly as she could.

UmfromUmbridge: Nothing on Wayne, couple of credits for things he's worked on, but nothing personal. Nothing new about the DHI's, nothing we didn't already know.. What about you?

GottaJet: Same, it's like he wants to remain a secret. Maybe someone's after him lol

UmfromUmbridge: HAHA you're funny. But seriously-- don't scare me like that. I've got to eat dinner soon. We need to meet the other DHI's tomorrow after school. Can you help me plan that somehow?

GottaJet: We have their info. that's a good start. We'll call tomorrow, after school. It's 7:30 already and I'm beat. I'll talk to you tomorrow!

Jet logged off and changed into pajama pants and a white t-shirt. He didn't usually go to bed this early, but the days events had taken a toll on him. It was time for bed. He crawled under the covers and sleep took him quickly.

Alice logged off as well and layed back on her bed with her laptop, too comfortable to get up and make dinner just yet. It only took a few seconds, she was just so comfortable that she couldn't help but to.. drift.. off.. to sleep. But she had to make dinner! She tried to fight the urge to snooze but the force of her foggy mind was too thick and she fell asleep there on the bed with her laptop beside her.

A/N: Hopefully this chapter makes up for the small-ish chapter even though it's still kinda small.. Please Review! and Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Pretty much the same A/N from the first chapter :P

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything but the idea belong to Mr. Pearson and Disney.

--------Chapter 4-------

Jet's eyes closed he felt as if he was standing. Hadn't he just fallen asleep not long ago? He opened his eyes and found himself standing right in front of the castle. The park was empty, the only sounds was the horn of the steam engine ship in the rivers of America, and the atmosphere music played in the park. The castle was magnificent, the lights still on it, it felt so real to him.

The grass tickled her arms and tangled her hair as Alice rolled in it briefly, thinking she was still trying to fall asleep. She cracked one eye open and gasped. When she had gone to bed, she was sleeping ontop of her comforter with all the lights on, but now she was in the grass with only a couple lightposts around her. Alice looked around and slowly pulled herself to her feet. It looked like Frontierland, but there was no one else there. It had to be a dream, it had to.

Jet looked down Main Street then glanced at the entrances to each land. He was standing in the "Hub". This was the craziest dream he had experienced for sure. He tried to remember the last dream he had, but couldn't. Even so none had been so real, he could smell things, and feel them. Everything seemed so palpable. He reached out to pinch himself when he caught a glimpse of his arm. It was glowing. Not just a glare from a near-by light post. A blue-ish hue, He knew this couldn't be real.

Alice looked up the hill at the looming building and laughed a little bit to herself. She liked this dream, it was going to be fun. The whole park belonged to her and she could ride whichever ride she wanted, starting with the one before her: the Haunted Mansion. With great speed, she hopped over the gaurdrails and rushed into the stretching room, without a single ounce of knowledge of the huge mistake she was about to make.

Jet started to walk around the park, if this was a dream he surely wasn't going to pass up the opportunity on having the park to himself. He decided to try a dark ride, one that he hadn't ridden in a long while. Peter Pan's Flight. He boarded one of the small pirate ships and the began. He didn't notice that there was no one working the controls. The first room was the nursery and the character that were usually in there, Nana, Wendy, Michael, John, weren't. "That's strange" he uttered. just as he entered the "flying over London" room his ship that was suspended in the air, jerked and then gained speed. Into the next room was Neverland. He enjoyed the miniature statues. IN the next room was supposed to Pan and Hook fighting, but what he saw was not what he expected. A real looking hook and Pan were sword fighting, Pan in the air. They both caught a glimpse Jet, and fear tingled his spine. Pan flew out of the ride while Hook stayed behind to deal with Jet. Before the captain could do anything, Jake jumped out of his ship and ran for the exit. This was not a battle he wanted to fight.

Brian woke up sitting on a bench in Tomorrowland. He had just gone to sleep, and he didn't know how he could've been dreaming so soon. He shrugged and looked around. It was night, and no one was in the park. Off in the distance, he thought he saw a glowing figure run off toward Fantasyland. Not knowing what to do, he followed the figure in search of answers.

Brian woke up sitting on a bench in Tomorrowland. He had just gone to sleep, and he didn't know how he could've been dreaming so soon. He shrugged and looked around. It was night, and no one was in the park. Off in the distance, he thought he saw a glowing figure run off toward Fantasyland. Not knowing what to do, he followed the figure in search of answers.

Jet took off out of the ride running hook following close behind in one of the ships. This was surely the strangest dream that he had ever encountered. He told himself that wasn't happening, and to wake up. The ship disappeared but he was still in the park. Seeing is believing. The words from Wayne still lingered in his mind. Could this be what he meant? In my dreams? He thought.

Alice watched in awe as the room started to stretch. She loved the Haunted Mansion which is why she chose it first. When the doors opened she walked through enjoying the scenery. When the park was full she didn't really get time to actually look at the paintings and effects. She sat in one of the "Doom Buggies" as the "Ghost Host" narrated the ride. It was an eerie feeling to be on ride alone, and the atmosphere of the Mansion added to that. The pod seat turned and pivoted reveling various parts of the room. It turned to a hallway with a floating candelabra, and a night that jerked, and turned. Alice giggled at and the seat again pivoted. The Knight continued to jerk, and then stepped off its platform.

As Brian reached Fantasyland, he saw a pirate ship. But it wasn't a normal pirate ship. It was the one from Peter Pan's Flight. This shocked Brian. It didn't make sense. Whats more, Captain Hook was in it, chasing the glowing figure. Then, it vanished, leaving only the figure left. Brian made out the figure as Jet, and ran to him. "What's going on?" he asked.

"You tell me!" Yelled Jet back to Brian. "What are you doing im my dream? And did you happen to see where that pirate ship went?" Jet was really starting to freak out.

"Your dream? This is MY dream!" Brian shouted. He was utterly confused.

"Okay, let's not argue about who's dream this is! I lost the ship that was chasing me. Have you seen it? Hook was sailing.. flying it." Jet answered.

Alice was still enjoying the ride not realizing what was unfolding around her. Every time her Boom Buggy passed an Audio-Animatronic it sprang to life. The Knight leading the pack. The Doom Buggy reached A hill and it Titled backwards so that Alice was laying on her back facing the ceiling. That's when she it. She screamed but the music surely covered it. She struggled with the restraint bar, then she remembered a cat member releasing it. Someone wanted to get off of the ride, and the Cast member disengaged the safety bar my stepping on a lever near the bottom of the car. She reached for it and pushed it down releasing herself. She hit the ground running, running in the grave yard.

Jet and Brian were still in the middle of Fantasyland, trying to figure out what was unfolding before their eyes. Who's dream was it? Was it a dream? So many more questions needed to be answered.  
"Do you remember what Wayne said about seeing is believing?" Jet asked Brian. "Maybe we need to believe that this is real, I don't know, maybe we could try it!" He finished.

Jet and Brian were still in the middle of Fantasyland, trying to figure out what was unfolding before their eyes. Who's dream was it? Was it a dream? So many more questions needed to be answered.  
"Do you remember what Wayne said about seeing is believing?" Jet asked Brian. "Maybe we need to believe that this is real, I don't know, maybe we could try it!" He finished.

"It couldn't hurt." Brian said.  
____________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry! This is the smallest chapter yet! Hopefully my uploading the 14 chapter we've finished in one night will make up for this chapter..

Please Review! and Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is the chapter my character comes in. There are a bunch of different Sections in this one so you'll have to split them up because my PC is being weird... Please R&R thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything but the idea belong to Mr. Pearson and Disney.

--------Chapter 5-------

Kat sat in her room.. it was very late. Almost 3am. She couldn't sleep, as she often couldn't. She wondered if any of the other newly appointed DHIs were awake. She got up off her bed and sat down to play some piano, she needed to relax if she ever wanted to follow asleep... little did she know what was happening to the other DHIs...

Donovan sat in the Magic Kingdom Wondering how he got here, he remembered yesterday and how he had gotten a text from a guy named Wayne saying he wanted to see him in MK, little did he know the old man was going to make him into DHI, but how he was sitting here now, he didn't know, last thing he remember was going to bed "How can I be here?" he said. Just then he saw a blur of light, "What was that?" he got up and ran to where he last saw it. He ducked when he saw a cannonball hurling at him, "What in the world?" he asked.

"So Jet, how do we go about this?" Brian asked.

Jet shut his eyes and told himself it was real. It was hard to convince himself. He opened his eyes just in time to see cannonball come barreling right passed him. It worked. And it was lucky for him that The captain didn't have very good aim. He caught a glimpse of Brian trying to dodge them as well. Jet knew that as long Hook had ammo, they would be playing a game of cat and mouse. He wasn't sure how long they could keep this up.

"Jet, I have an idea. Follow me." Brian said, running into Peter Pan's Flight.

"We're going BACK in there? Are you crazy?" Jest asked. The whole reason this thing started was because he had decided to get on the ride to begin with, and now Jet and Brain were heading back to the last place Jet wanted to go into.

Kat was really getting into her song.. she knew she would get yelled at tomorrow for playing at 3 a.m but she couldn't help herself. Then all of a sudden a loud vibrating sound started going off on her piano.. She saw her phone get a text and thought to herself.. "Who in the world is texting me at this hour."  
Kat looked down at her phone, it said  
"Katherine maybe next time you should try falling asleep earlier. Your friends will be counting on you. Get to rest, who knows you might just wake up in a midst of dreams that you will believe in. From that old guy you know."  
Kat looked and re-read the message ten more times... she was unsure of what to think. It had to be from him.. It just had too. Then she looked at her phone again. "Dang it," She said aloud to herself. The number was blocked. She got up from her piano bench and went to try again to fall asleep.. She might as well.

Brian saw Donovan duck right before he entered the attraction. "Hey you! Get over here, fast!" Brian shouted. "And no, I'm not. I have a plan. Get in and I'll explain."

Jet followed Brian apprehensively, but he trusted Brian. Even though they had only known each other for a couple of days, he felt like they had known each other longer. The new kid that Jet had never seen was now with them. Looking at them both, he noticed that they both had the same glowing aura his him. "What's going on here?! Last thing I remember is going to bed! How am I in the park?!" Donovan asked Then he saw that the other Teens had some kind of glow around them. "Why are you glowing?" he asked.

"Why am I glowing?" Jet screamed, "Why are you glowing?!"

"I'm not sure. I think it has to do with the DHIs, I dunno. But we can talk about all that later. This is more important" Brian said to Donovan, "Listen, we're going to take this pirate ship for a ride." He jumped into the nearest ship. "You see, if Hook can control the ship and fire cannons from it, why can't we?"

Kat woke up. Or at least it felt like she was awake.. She wasn't sure. As soon as she looked up, she wished she hadn't. She wanted to be back in her room playing her piano.. but then again this was just a dream. Then she looked around again and realized she was in Liberty Square near the Haunted Mansion ride. She loved Liberty Square, it was calm and relaxing, and it was one of the spots she often found herself sitting under a tree off to the side, reading. Kat looked around again and became aware of what was around her. It was dark. No one was here. And she heard noise. It sounded like cannonballs off in the distance, but she wasn't sure. Then, she heard a scream, Kat was scared, and knew that the was a desperate cry for help, and who ever it was, needed her, even if it was just a dream.

Alice let out another shriek. She was lost in the grave yard of the haunted mansion. She didn't remember it being this big, and for this just being a dream she was very scared. The Knight was closing in and the other specters were flying around. They certainly didn't do that during the day. She located a door in the back of the room and pushed it opened. It was a dark hallway, but it was quiet. Then pounding on the door. It made her jump. She ran to the end of the hall and pushed the door open. She was in the dining room. There were ghosts everywhere. How was she going to get out?

Kat began to run towards the mansion, it was one of her least favorite rides, it was cold and sometimes creeped her out, but she was also scared for that scream she heard... It was a girl, and it sounded really familiar.

"Okay", Jet said his voice shaky. "You good at aiming?" he asked both boys. One of us needs to steer, one of us needs to fire, and the other one needs to control the flags", He finished.

"I'm pretty good with aiming." Donovan said. He then took the cannon and waited for the First Teen to give orders. "What are your names?" Donovan asked.

"The name's Brian. This guy's name is Jet." Brian said. "I'll steer."

Kat heard it again and began racing towards it.. Then she stopped. She saw a knight in the Mansion's Graveyard. "Now that is def. not suppose to be there," Kat whispered to herself aloud. She realized the door behind the knight... "oh bother," Kat said to herself again, quoting winnie the pooh..

Kat looked around. She was sure there had to be another way in. "Think Kat, Think," she whispered to herself. She remembered the map of the haunted mansion she remembered from the control room she snuck into last weekend. "The Dining Room," she thought to herself. She got up turned around and started heading towards it, picking up a fallen piece of wood on her way, Kat for the first time ever in Disney, was absolutely terrified.

Alice spun around the ballroom, her heart racing. Her eyes darted and danced around the room, looking for an exit amongst all of the ghosts. None of them seemed to care really, they danced right on through her until she took a step forward and, confused and dizzy, bumped into the dining table. She regained herself and looked around in utter terror then ran to the nearest door, banging and yelling. "Let me out, let me out!" she screamed. "This isn't funny!"  
The door creaked open before her and she tumbled into another hall. This hall was dark and dimly lit, as if it belonged in the mansion, but she knew it wasn't part of the ride. It was a staff hall, but it was still decorated like the rest of the ride. She left the door cracked open, too exhilirated to focus, and took a deep breath, finally able to take a quick break. The world spun around her in a rush, her head spinning and making her dizzy. Suddenly she felt the world spin around her and she was jerked around to face a ghost, a pale and ghostly blue figure.  
Then she realized the scariest part of all: that wasn't a ghost, it was her.  
Her whole body glowed just like the other ghosts in the room; she was looking into a mirror there in the hall, not at a ghost. A shriek escaped her lips and she closed her eyes, running off in no certain direction. She had been so close to escaping, and yet now she was running right back into the heart of the mansion in her sense of terror.

Kat was walking through a dark room in the mansion.. She didn't hear any more screaming but she heard running. Kat suddenly started to run herself. Then if as this was suppose to happen.. She ran into something or someone, and started screaming. She looked up and saw Alice, glowing and terrified.

Brian steered the boat into position. "Donovan, fire when ready!" he shouted.

Alice opened her eyes and screamed, thinking she was seeing another ghost. Then she stopped and took a couple of short breaths, slowly recovering. "K-Kat??" she asked, taking a few steps back. Omigod, she thought. They got her too. We're both dead and now we're trapped here and-- She took another breath, seeing that she was overreacting and trying to calm down. Ok, maybe we aren't dead. Just think this through, Alice, there has to be a logical solution to this.

"Are you ok," Kat said as she stood back up. Alice was glowing, it was creeping Kat out, then she looked at herself and saw the same aura around her.. "This is weird," Kat said to herself. Then Kat looked around, "Alice.. We need to get out of here, Now" She could hear the cannonballs in the distance again..

"I know, I know," Alice said and ran a hand through her hair. She was still wearing the same clothes she had been before when she was at the meeting with the others, and the tights didn't prevent the chills from running through her. "I found a staff entrance in the ballroom, I think. But, I freaked out and I ran over here."

"ok, let's go." Kat grabbed Alice's hand and started pulling her to the ballroom breaking into a run.

Alice ran after her with perfect pace, showing no problems with keeping up, even in her mary janes. They kind of hurt her heels. When they approached the ballroom, she pointed out with exuberance at the door she had left open. "There it is!" she cried.

Kat ran through the door. Kat closed her eyes, feeling Alice's gaze on her. Then she spoke, "We need to get over to Fantsyland, there was something going on, maybe we will find out whats going on here, because I know i don't know anything, and im sure you don't either."

Alice began to laugh, shedding her worry. "Yeah, I honestly have no idea," she said. "But, I'm glad I'm not the only one." Her smile faded as they crossed the Frontierland gate to the Central Plaza; the canon noises got louder. "This isn't just a dream is it?" she asked, suddenly dead serious.

"No. I got a text from Wayne telling me to sleep. I went to sleep and woke up in Liberty Square, I heard you and you know the rest..." Kat looked straight into Alice's eyes. "Why, why would this be happening?" Kat looked around, then she saw it in the distance, "oh bother.." She saw the ships flying in the distance.

Alice didn't want to answer. "I don't know," she said then gasped and stopped short in her tracks. "Is that a boat? A flying boat?? Come on we have to check that out," she said, fascinated. This time it was her who took off running with Kat's hand.

Kat and Alice continued running towards the ships. When they were getting to close, Kat stopped, and then pulled Alice to the side. "We can't just go up to those ships, they are really shooting at each other... We need to find a way to get higher up."

"We could, like," Alice said, breaking in thought. She looked around. "Scale a wall or something," then she laughed. It might have seemed stupid, but she figured she knew well enough what she was doing to pull this off. "Hey, you!" she yelled up at the ships, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"umm.. i like the scale a wall better then shouting at pirates.!" Kat said.

"I've got this just, follow my lead," she said.

"umm ok.." Kat said very unsure. She kept looking around for some clues, to see if anyone was here who could help them, she saw nothing so she looked at Alice ready to do whatever her idea was.

"Someone better shoot something fast!" Jet screamed over the cannon fires. It was a struggle to control the sails. The wind at the elevation they were at was fast, and he could tell that Brian needed help. Jet started to wonder if the girls where here as well. With each and every cannon fire Jet believed that this more and more real.

"Donovan, shoot the other ship! NOW!" Brian said, maneuvering the ship to avoid the cannonballs being shot at them.

Alice thought she heard some familiar voices. "Hey!" she called again. "Down here!"

Jet's Spine tingled. He knew that voice that just called. Alice. He knew that this was too complex to be a dream. There couldn't be this many people and this kind of scenario. He held tightly to sail, knowing that if he let go it meant the ship spinning out of control. He saw a rope latter in the back of the small ship. Almost as if someone knew that they might need it. He had a decision to make lower to help the girls and risk the ship flying out of control, or keeping his stance. He made up his mind. He let quickly dropped the ladder below just in time to catch the Sail's rope before it effect the position of the boat.

"What are you doing?" Brian asked, ducking just in time to avoid a cannonball heading strait for his head.

Kat looked up at the one ship, "Alice look! I think its the boys in that ship, they are dropping a ladder.. what do you want to do?!"

"Kat, come on!" Alice cried and made a run for the ladder. She hopped on and climbed aboard, taking Kat with her by the hand. It was dangerous, considering that they didnt truly know what was awaiting them aboard the boat, but she was confident she had heard someone she knew.

Kat was climbing up behind Alice. All of a sudden a connonball was flying at Alice.. "Alice Hurry!" Kat screamed. They both sped up the ladder and were helped up by a familiar face.

Alice looked over at everyone else on the ship, particularly Jet. "Jet? Brian?" she asked in confusion then looked at Donovan. "Who are you?" she asked him. "What's going on? Someone better have a nice explanation for this."

"Alice, I don't think now is the time for explanations, right when were going to be shot out of the sky in disney world!" Kat yelled, "Jet, Please fly us away from here." Kat sounded scared, which was new for all her new friends to hear from her.

Alice nodded at Kat in agreement. "Kat's right," she said, sounding pretty calm for someone in their situation. She looked right at Jet then at Brian and Donovan. "What can I do to help?"

"Start shooting the cannons at the other ship. I'll try to flank him." Brian said, moving the rudder so the ship would move around towards Hook's ship's side.

Alice pulled a blank face and tried to recall how to do such a thing. Her memory flew threw everything she knew about ships, like pages of a book, until she reached her answer and finally nodded at Brian. "Righto, Captain," she said, heading towards one of the cannons and taking aim as precisely as she could. After loading the cannon-- which totally wore out her arms-- she fired at Hook's ship and landed a solid hit straight through its side. "Yes!" she said, smiling at her own little victory.

Donovan shot a cannonball right at their hull, it took a piece of it out but not enough to make major damage, then the other ship was turning right.. towards... Pirates of the Carribean. "They're trying to get back up!" Donovan shouted. "What's the plan Jet?!"

"Keep firing!" He yelled. Jet was not that knowledgeable with ships, but the one thing he did know was that they couldn't float ( In this case fly) without the main sail. "The Sail in the middle! Shoot it down!" He finished.

Alice tried to load another cannonball into the cannon but her arms were so tired from the last one that she just couldn't do it. "Can somebody help me out? This is seriously too heavy for me!" she shouted. It's no wonder there's always two grown men working together to lift these things into the cannons in the movies, she thought. They're so freakin heavy.

Kat was just standing there, she was scared for she was used to things going how she wanted or to plan, this was not to plan. Kat hears Alice's words flood her ears all of a sudden. "I'm coming Alice." Kat ran towards alice and having more strength then she looked like she would have she began helping Alice load cannonballs.

"Thanks," Alice said and gave a heave, trying to lift it into the cannon with Kat. The cannonball slid in after all of their efforts. "Now just.. aim, and fire," she said, pushing to manuever the cannon into a more useful position.

"sorry jet, i missed my connonball shooting 101 class.. " Kat now looked exasperated with less fear, as she became to realize how serious there situation was. "The main sail Alice!"

"Don't bother. It will only immobilize them. Go for the hull." Brian said.

"The Hull? We aren't in Water they need the sail to stay up!" Jet yelled. "The Mast Alice".

"Like i said guys, i didn't take cannonball shooting 101.." Kat was now thinking.. how are we suppose to get out of this.

"It's cool," Alice said and noted the commands. "Make up your mind!" she cried at them. She turned and pushed against the cannon with her back to aim it at the mast since it was closer to her aim than the hull, which would require more pushing. "And, quickly, please!"

"FIRE!" cried Jet!

"If its flying we should immobilize it then attack the Hull to make it split in half." Donovan said, loading 2 cannonballs attached to a chain and fired, the Mast split in half, "ARRGH!! Men fire full force at their Mast!!" Captain Hook yelled. Donovan saw that they were preparing to fire and said, "Take cover!!"

A/N: Please Review! and Thanks for reading! And sorry for all the sectioning... We did this all on the KKO forums and I didn't fee like completely re-writing the chapter so I put in a bunch of sections... most of them have been erased for some reason though... XD Also i'm getting tired so i'll leave you guys with this cliffy until thursday...


End file.
